1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to scintillation systems and, more particularly, to scintillation systems comprising a filtered scintillator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of scintillators in radiation detection apparatus is well known. Typically, in such detection apparatus, radiation that is not easily detected by conventional photodetectors is projected onto a scintillator. The scintillator absorbs the radiation (also referred to herein as “excitatory radition”) and, in response, the scintillator emits scintillation light (also referred to herein simply as “light”) in a wavelength band that is more conveniently detected by a conventional photodetector. For example, scintillators are used to detect high-energy radiation (e.g., x-rays, gamma rays, alpha particles, beta particles) by absorbing the radiation, and emitting infrared light or visible light in response to the radiation. The term “radiation” is defined herein to include electromagnetic radiation or particles. The term “light” is defined herein to include electromagnetic radiation of any wavelength, and is not limited to visible light. The term “scintillator” is defined herein as a phosphorescent material that emits light in response to excitatory radiation incident thereon.
Scintillation-based detector apparatus have found uses in many fields of applications. For example, such detector apparatus are conventionally used in geophysical applications (e.g., mining), radio gauging (RG) applications and computer tomography (CT) applications.